EAW Specialists Championship
The EAW Specialists Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship in Elite Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is a mid-card championship that is currently a part of the Dynasty brand. It was first established on October 9th, 2015 when EAW created another championship designed to be a complimentary championship to the EAW Vixens Championship given the successful staging of the first Empress of Elite tournament and the massive expansion of the women's roster in the summer and fall of 2015. Unique stipulations, various Specialty matches that it can be defended in, and the rise of the various women who have held the title thus far are the cornerstones of the title’s young legacy. History Origin The creation of the Specialists Championship was announced October 9, 2015 via press release by EAW. The belt was created with rules based on experimental titles from other federations, including the CWF Specialists Championship from the now-defunct Classic Wrestling Federation. The title was created with the Champion reserving the right to choose any stipulation/match type for their title defenses as they saw fit, with the exception of certain match types such as Glass Wallz. The trade-off for this privilege for the champion is the “two weeks’ rule”, stating that the Champion must defend the title every two weeks or be stripped of the championship. The challengers may be either mandatory challengers appointed by EAW, challengers who earned their status as a top contender, or a Vixens Cup winner wishing to cash in their privilege to compete for a title. This rule does not necessarily apply to “special events” where the title is at stakes such as the Specialists Rampage match or the Specialists Scramble. The title was first competed for at Redemption where women competed in a variation of the Championship Scramble Match, nicknamed the Specialists Scramble, for the right to be named the first champion. Haruna Sakazaki would survive the challenge after she had claimed victory against the likes of Raven Lee, Lumen Gray, Eris LeCava, Maria Gonzales, Cloud Matsuda, and Cailin Dillon. Prominence The Specialists Championship became the second championship for the Vixens division to aspire to attain. The first Free-Per-View where the Specialists Championship was defended was at Road to Redemption, where Cailin Dillon was able to defend her championship against the former champion Haruna Sakazaki. At Triple Threat, Tarah Nova would defeat Stephanie Matsuda, Cailin Dillon, and Haruna Sakazaki to become the first woman in history to hold both the Specialists Championship and the Vixens Championship in the course of their career. Reigns The inaugural champion was Haruna Sakazaki when she was able to win the Specialists Scramble on the Showdown: Redemption supershow. There have been nine official reigns split between right champions. The longest reigning champion was Brody Sparks who held the championship for 190 days (between Road to Redemption and Pain For Pride X). The shortest reigning champion was Haruna Sakazaki, who lost the championship two weeks after she won it on Showdown: Redemption. Title History Key 'Names' History :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. Category:EAW Championships Category:EAW Vixens Category:Championships Category:EAW Category:Titles